1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-legged cymbal support, and more particularly to the two-legged cymbal support for use with a cymbal assembly to support the cymbal assembly on a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional cymbal support includes a first support tube (50) for supporting the cymbal (not numbered) and a supporting assembly (60). The supporting assembly (60) is slidably connected to the support tube (50) and has a base tube (62) receiving therein a part of the support tube (50), legs (61) one end of each of which is pivotally connected to the base tube (62) and the other end of each of which engages the ground and ribs (63) each pivotally connected between a corresponding one of the legs (61) and the base tube (62). With such an arrangement, the conventional support is able to support the cymbal assembly upright. However, when the support is in use, the user has only little space left for maneuver of the cymbal assembly. That is, when the pedal assembly (70), for example, is connected to the support, the pedal assembly can only be changed within a limited space between the legs (61). When the conventional support is connected in series with other instrumental assembly, such as drum sets, the support limits the manner of connection due to the little room available resulting in the multiple legs (61).
Further, the support of this type can only provide height change of the support tube (50) to the base tube (62), the inclination of the legs (61) can not be changed, which further limits the adjustment of the support. Besides, once the support is connected to the cymbal assembly, the support is not easily detached from the cymbal assembly such that when the conventional support is to be removed so that the cymbal assembly is able to connect to other instrumental devices, the operator has to waste a lot of effort to remove the conventional support from the cymbal assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved two legged support for use with a cymbal assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.